<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is this what they call cosplay? by chanqqmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312476">is this what they call cosplay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin'>chanqqmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood and Gore, Comedy, M/M, Vampires, mentioned seventeen members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Chanhee took grip of a thick tail that came out of the half-naked boy's lower back, holding it up and examining the scale texture.</p>
  <p>"Are these what kids these days are into?" he asked, turning it and looking it from all sides before putting it back on the ground then moving to admire the horns that poked out of the red hair. He noted that it looked almost unpolished and full of scratches. "They call it cosplay right?" </p>
  <p>"No,, you're kind of misunderstanding."</p>
</blockquote>Sunwoo is a dragon who is trying to run away from the military whilst Chanhee is just some weird guy who lives in the middle of the forest for some reason. That's it—that's the story.<p>Except it's not.</p><p>[PAUSED DUE TO BURN OUT]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Fuck</em>, Sunwoo screamed in his mind as the bullets from the fighter jets began to pierce through his wings to create multiple small holes; he was having troubles keeping himself afloat in the air whilst trying to run away from the army forces, which was constantly at his tail. Being a large creature neither did help either; it had only made him a simplier object to aim and hit successfully. </p>
<p>A trail of blood began to drip on the forest below as the wounds worsened on all around his body; both injuries from earlier the attack at the caverns and injuries recently gained on the chase began to suddenly hurt as Sunwoo winced. The feeling of the immense pain made him want to simply just cry and stop flying but that wasn't impossible in the situation he was in. If he hadn't tried enough, he now was trying to escape as much as possible, flapping his wings in a way that was tiring him at a excruciating speed. </p>
<p>It seemed as if the army realised what they were doing to his ability to fly as they began to aim even more at Sunwoo's wings. It wasn't that obvious now that he wasn't going to get very far now, he knew his stamina and endurance can't keep him further in the sky and also to try dodge each hit; the best course of action was to fall down—even if it wasn't something that he preferred to do.</p>
<p>Just like that, he lifted his wings up to glide down but at a pace that didn't cause the wind to pass by him at a speed that would cause pain to him; the jets stopped to shoot the bullets and he could feel them almost reaching at the tip of his tail. </p>
<p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p>
<p>Sunwoo could feel the branches and leaves of the tree he had just crashed upon underneathe his body. All around his scale-textured body was bloody scratches and large wounds that leaked out blood every second that went by; his wings had holes from the bullets which were shot into him, enabling it no longer from the ability to soar and fly in the sky. Even if he had tried as hard as he did earlier, Sunwoo doubt that it would even work anymore.</p>
<p>The forest was thick and dense—it was almost impossible to take off the ground into the air again because of the heavy layers of leaves that towered over him. </p>
<p>He tried to stood up but to no avail. His legs were crumbling underneath him everytime he had tried to get up and started to walk; he didn't lasted for a few mere seconds on his feet. In simplier words, without his ability to fly or walk, it really was his destiny to die in the middle of nowhere. He only hoped that the rest of his flight was fine and are now treating to their wounds back at the lair whilst Sunwoo was trying his best to lure the army away. </p>
<p>Then his train of thought came to a halt and as if a lightbulb came into his mind, Sunwoo shut up eyes close and tried to morph into his human form, which had successed to a certain extent; it wasn't a skill that he had honed a lot within the last few years to the point he could go through the transformation without feeling as if his scales were being shrunk and pulled to normal human skin; he tried to keep all the screaming of the agony he was going through quiet, only letting out a few grunts before opening his eyes again. Even if his horns and tail were visible, his entire body was now transformed from a large one to a comparably smaller one. <em>This'll make it easier to hide. </em>His line of vision was comparably not as tall as when he was a dragon and he could simply stretch his neck and oversee the entire forest, but it was enough for him to seek out spots that the army chasing him wouldn't be able to spot quickly without another gaze on the place he was going to hide at. </p>
<p>Each of his breaths came out as an airy, heavy exhale; Sunwoo could feel his heart pounding and the heartburn he was experiencing from the unusual amount of activity was increasing. </p>
<p>Limping towards the nearest bush, he crept behind it, trying to cover as much as himself as possible and hoping that would be enough to not be caught.</p>
<p>"WHERE IS HE?" Sunwoo could hear the sound of a jetcraft landing on the floor as it vibrated the entire forest; footsteps were nearing him and Sunwoo was forced to keep his heavy breathing to a minimum, trying his best not to make a noise.</p>
<p>His vision distorted in a way that Sunwoo had realised that perhaps he was going to pass out or even die right now if things were going to go south and the officers were to find him.</p>
<p>Things started to duplicate himself as darkness began to corner his line of vision was. Within just a few moments, he quickly realised he could no longer make out what everything was. All turned black. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunwoo sat up hastily, glancing around at his surroundings in a panicked manner. The room he was in had the smooth white walls and wooden tiles as the floor—nothing else but a bed and a bedside table with a clock above the door.</p><p><em>Where was he? </em>His heartbeat quickened as he threw the thin blanket on top of himself off onto the ground and got himself up towards the exit of the room, hoping that the door wasn't locked. The cold air from the windy breeze from outside the opened window entered in, immediately washing his body with goosebumps at the sudden change of temperature.</p><p>Was this place the jail? Was he caught by the army? His breathing began to turn into more frequent inhales and exhales, feeling his heart pounding against his own chest, as he twisted at the doorknob harshly before trying to open it with overwhelming strength. To his mercy, the door wasn't locked as he was greeted with an empty hallway; similar to the room he was just at, he had the same white walls and wood floor and yet still nothing but the lightbulbs in the ceiling that illuminated a soft yellow glow into the room.</p><p>It was eerily silent in the place he was at; no sounds that he could detect or any signs of anyone or anything. Sunwoo used his tail to quickly yet quietly close the door behind him, making the littlest of noise before unraveling it from around the doorknob to behind his body. Sunwoo moved tail slightly hovering over the wooden tiles in a slow way as it brushed over the textures of the floor underneath him. As he looked left and right, Sunwoo spotted with his eyes another door at the end of the hallway: the exit of this place.</p><p>Unlike his quiet and careful attempt when closing the door, Sunwoo rushed towards it and gripped the doorknob similar to the door of the room he was it, twisting it harshly with force but yet to no avail, as it didn't easily twist and open like the last one. Gritting his teeth, he tried to push his body onto the door and get it open, or perhaps even broken down; he could've simply just transformed to his dragon form and it would've destroyed this entire place, then he could've easily escaped but Sunwoo had quickly realised that the energy inside him now wasn't built up enough to be able to transform him back to that form to its full extent, similar to the way he couldn't fully turn into human and only leave his tail and horns fully visible to the eye.</p><p>"What are you doing?" A sudden voice from behind him came as Sunwoo immediately turned around to tackle the mysterious person within a second, as an instinct that he had taught himself over the years of existing. A mug, which presumedly the stranger was holding, flew away from the scene to hit the floor with a deafening loud sound before shattering into pieces and what seemed like tea scattering onto the tiles.</p><p>Both of his hands are pinning the person onto the floor as his tail came on front to securely wrap around the person's neck in a way that he could've instantly strengthen his grip and choke without a lot of energy. Sunwoo's shadow had covered the stranger as Sunwoo leaned over to meet the other eye to eye, locking eye contact with the sudden small pupils that had instantly decreased in size instantly. </p><p>Underneath him was a blonde-haired male with what seemed like.. blue highlights? Or was it the other way around of blue hair and blonde highlights? The contrasting colours on the stranger's hair made Sunwoo surprised with how unique it was. With wide eyes and rose eyebrows from the sudden attack, the other's bangs seemed to cover his eye a bit even if his head was tilted up from Sunwoo's tail, which was nudging it up from the tightening grip at the person's neck. </p><p>"Who are you?" Sunwoo hissed underneath his breath, trying to coax out an answer as he increased the strength on his hand grip, which was on the male's wrists that he had pinned down. He could smell fear coming out for a second before it had vanished; Sunwoo growled, but this time tightening the grip on the neck with his tail. Wincing, the boy let out a dry cough.</p><p>"I should be the one asking that," the stranger croaked out, trying to heave in breaths. Sunwoo didn't do anything as he watched the person underneath him further struggle in his hold.</p><p>"Answer my question: who are you?" Sunwoo attempted to ask again but in a deeper tone and yet a more hushed voice. He leaned his face closer to the other's to the point that he could feel their noses brushing slightly. The stranger tried to arch his face up further to presumedly get away from the close contact and to try open up his wind pipe. </p><p>"Fuck, let me breathe!" the male underneath him shouted and, to Sunwoo's surprise, got his wrist out of Sunwoo's strong grasp to try get the tail around the neck off, piercing his sharp nails into Sunwoo's tail. Wincing from the pain, Sunwoo gritted his teeth as he loosened the grip and the other's body significantly untensened, though with nails still clawing at the tail. "Fuck's sake, was it that hard?"</p><p>"No– I'm– Who are you?" Sunwoo stumbled on top of his words, trying to sound what he was thinking until he finally settled on the question he had been asking a few times now. Instead of a loud, intimidating voice, Sunwoo almost sounded like a curious child, but yet the strong grip on the person below him doesn't agree to that.</p><p>"Let me go and I'll answer that," the stranger mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to wiggle out. He took another of his hands out of Sunwoo's grip to use both to try get the tail off his neck. Sunwoo hesitated for a second before coming to a conclusion. <em>The guy can't be that harmful—can he? </em></p><p>Sunwoo let go off the hold on the neck, hearing as the stranger let out a sigh—or perhaps an exhale to catch up with the suffocation that had happened earlier—of relief. Hovering low at the ground, Sunwoo's tail swished behind him still, ready to loop around the neck again if must. He watched as the boy try to sit up, using hand to push Sunwoo back away from the position where Sunwoo was hovering above the other.</p><p>Now whereas both are sitting up, the stranger was sitting in a 'L' shape as Sunwoo remained on the other's legs with hands gripping also on the other's thighs. He watched as the boy's eyes glanced at above his head to his horns and then to his tail and then Sunwoo's bare skin before coughing and averting eyes with red ears. </p><p>"God, okay. I'll introduce myself. Choi Chanhee at your service." The boy—Chanhee—lifted a hand to initiating a handshake, staring into Sunwoo's eyes without moving his gaze anywhere else. Sunwoo cocked his head at the intense stare at the other was holding but still brought out a hand to connect with Chanhee's, shaking it with a firm grip.</p><p>"Sunwoo," he replied simply before retreating his hand away. Chanhee nodded slowly before moving his legs to stand up; Sunwoo took the sign and also moved off the boy's leg onto the cold floor, watching as Chanhee went the opposite direction of the exit of the hallway that Sunwoo tried to open earlier to the door at the opposite of it.</p><p>Easily twisting the doorknob to unlock the door, Chanhee opened the door wide and gestured for Sunwoo to come. He added, "I'll tidy the mess of the shattered mug later." </p><p>"Where are we going?" Sunwoo questioned, slowly crawling then transitioning to standing up—he hadn't been in his human form often; it was rather foreign for him to register that the way to efficiently walk was with two feet, not four.</p><p>Chanhee cocked an eyebrow up before responding, "to the living room? Duh? Where else." Sunwoo stood still and froze for a second before turning his head to look at the door he had just tried to open a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Where did that place go to then?" Sunwoo pointed towards the door, asking Chanhee who slightly laughed.</p><p>"The toilet—but I accidentally locked it from the inside because I was drunk and out of my mind a few weeks back," Chanhee informed Sunwoo before walking out of the hallway. "Anyways, prepared dinner and everything—come out."</p><p>Sunwoo's face was tinted with pink—did he really mistaken the door to the toilet as the exit of the hallway? He bit his lip in embarassment before following the other and then closing the door behind him, shutting off the hallway. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We lost him," a man spoke up; his hair was dyed in a silver tone—his facial features were a striking and sharp with long eyelashes to compliment the masculine yet feminine look of him. The one at the very end of the table clicked his tongue, just from the looks of the posture of the guy, it was rather obvious to see that he was the leader of the group. Everyone in the room was wearing formal black suits with plain ties of varying colours—the atmosphere was loose yet tense as there was a few seconds before anyone spoke up afterwards the report. </p>
<p>"<em>Hansol— </em>Rather<em>, </em>Vernon-ssi, you couldn't do shit, could you?" the guy complained in a harsh tone directed back to the man who had reported in. The other conversations in the room was now quiet and all shut down as all attention was put towards what was happening at the centre of room.</p>
<p>Vernon stood still; his silver-dyed hair laid ontop and covering his eyes as he bowed at a 90 degrees angle before responding back hastily, "I'm sorry, sir!" His answer didn't provide an denial or agreement to the statement but the leader clicked his tongue before letting out a sigh. Vernon's hands were gripped tightly and balled to show fustration and tight lips displayed disappointment in self. The leader glared at him.</p>
<p>"Did you find the rest of the flight?" he spoke once again, but now in a softer tone. Even if it was not as harsh as the last time he spoke, dominance still enveloped the entire word chain; it wasn't hard to spot that the man ordering was naturally born to be a leader.</p>
<p>Another man spoke up from behind Vernon who still was in a bowing position, taking a step forwards with neat, polite hands in front and a clean straight posture, "Soonyoung-hyungnim, they have evacuated after we went to chase one you wanted." Another groaned followed it as the leader buried his face in his hands out of stress.</p>
<p>"God <em>fuck</em>— Seokmin I thought you were food at this? I might as well just do these hunts by myself. You're telling me I gave you bunch a lot of equipment that's top in Korea yet you fail to even catch <em>just</em> one single dragon? Fools," Soonyohng complained before peaking his eyes out of his hands—and then another exhale. Leaning back onto his chair and crossing his arms, he glanced over the group of men, before waving them off. "Whatever, the dragon won't be hard to tracked down in the future," he reassured the group as Vernon, who was now standing up straight, nodded in reply.</p>
<p>"We'll be careful as to not disappoint you sir," Vernon responded back sharply before bowing again at a sharp degree.</p>
<p>"You better not," Soonyoung warned before dismissing them. Vernon nodded before spinning his heel and walking out of the room; the soft clacking of his shoes when walking disappeared as he left the place. The rest of the group began to trickle out as Soonyoung still stayed in his seat with one of his hands tapping on the armrest of the chair in a fast rhythmic beat. One person stayed behind the crowd, looking back at the other man.</p>
<p>Soonyoung's eyebrows perked up at the sight of Jihoon—the only man who hasn't left and followed the entirety of the group just yet—turned around to stand next to his seat. Although the shorter height of the other, when Soonyoung was sitting in his chair whilst Jihoon is standing, it was almost like the smaller boy was towering over Soonyoung, with cold eyes that swept over Soonyoung's expressions.</p>
<p>"Don't you think you're too harsh on him? On them?" Jihoon hissed, lifting up a finger and pointing towards the closed door. Soonyoung shrugged, looking away from the younger as his eyes landed on a piece of painting on the wall.</p>
<p>"Am I? Weren't you there too? You could easily tell that they were inexperienced right?" Soonyoung remarked, smiling slightly as Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows and bit his lips.</p>
<p>"Yes but—" </p>
<p>"Yes but what? You've had many years of experience in this field to the point that you would know that scolding them like this would lead them to become better, surely you do," Soonyoung retorted back, glancing at Jihoon who was standed there with a defeated expression; a tight smile was on his face and a loud sigh came out of Jihoon's mouth. </p>
<p>"Soonie– They're rookies for god's sake. They've only been hunting for a year; you can't expect them to catch a <em>dragon </em>out of all things when they haven't even successfully caught a griffin without suffering injuries everywhere," Jihoon explained in a quiet and soft tone. There was a moment of silence where the older one didn't say anything before standing up and leaving for the door. </p>
<p>"Don't command me like this—I control this squad and I know what I'm doing. I'm now your superior so stop consoling me like that," Soonyoung spoke from between his gritted teeth; his hand gripped on the door knob harshly before going through it and about to close the door before muttering another warning, just loud enough for Jihoon to hear, "and don't call me Soonie either. We're no longer together." Then the door closed, leaving Jihoon the only person to be inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ーーーーー</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon pushed the door open as he entered the dormitory room, unloosening his tie before pulling it completely off and throwing it onto the dining table. He could feel his phone vibrating, signalling an incoming call, in his pocket as he let out a sigh.</p>
<p>Chan was laid down on the couch with a Nintendo Switch in hand; his fingers pressed the button maniacly before pressing one last one then sliding it onto the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch. The youngest's eyes laid on Jihoon as Jihoon stood infront of the coffee maker, waiting for the last few drops of coffee to drip down into his cup before pulling it out and taking a quick sip, letting out an exhale.</p>
<p>"Yah, hyung, what business did you have with Soonyoung-hyungnim," Chan spoke up, getting the attention of Jihoon who avoided the question. Walking up to the couch Chan laid on, Jihoon signalled with one of his hands for Chan to move his feet so that he could sit. Waiting until he gave up, Chan whined, throwing his head over the armrest and stretching his arms. He questioned, speaking up once again, but of a similar yet different topic, "are you close with Soonyoung-hyungnim?" There was arguably a short hesitance on Jihoon's part as he immediately stopped drinking his coffee and pulling the mug away from his lips, staring at the wooden floor.</p>
<p>"Maybe when I was a trainee, yes," Jihoon replied shortly without including more information, which had made Chan whine again, kicking at Jihoon's side-thigh with his own foot.</p>
<p>"Really? That's it?" Chan doubted Jihoon, trying to inquire more information as Jihoon grumbled, smacking the younger's feet away. Yet again, there wasn't a response. "C'mon hyung, I just want to know!"</p>
<p>"There's nothing to know," Jihoon reasoned back, lying through his gritted teeth. Undoubtedly, <em>there was a lot to know. </em></p>
<p>Chan lifted his head from hanging at the armrest, facing Jihoon with a curious look before snickering, "your poker-face isn't working! C'mon, tell me! What was Soonyounf-hyungnim like when he was younger? All he does is just complain and be some grumpy old-dude-like guy, nowadays."</p>
<p>Jihoon thought to himself for a second. Was it really worth telling Chan? Is there <em>really </em>any consequence to what he was about to say? In the end, Jihoon shutted his mouth before standing up—best to not say anything and be safe than sorry then accidentally mutter out something that isn't meant for others' ears to be heard. He started to walk towards the cooridoor whereas along it, would be his room before stopping when Chan spoke again. </p>
<p>"Ah, something about the 96 liners recently in our agency, I guess. Wonwoo suddenly being the epitome of emo, Junhui vanishing without a trace then coming back without anything to say, and then now you? Not to include Soonyoung-hyungnim, I've never seen him not walking around in the building, muttering some random shit like <em>'what a shame for Jihoon to have suffered an injury like that'– </em>wait oops," Chan quickly shutted his mouth hastily, using his hands to cover his lips, though something in his eyes made it as if it was on purpose. Something cheeky and mischievous glinted in Chan's eyes as he gaped his mouth open at the abrupt stop of Jihoon's movements. "Curious, aren't we now, hyung?"</p>
<p>"What did he say about me?" Jihoon hissed before turning his heel to meet Chan eye-to-eye. Chan let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>"<em>'I wasn't close to Soonyoung'</em>, my ass. Suddenly you're curious to what he has to say about you?" Chan mocked, humming underneath his breath in a carefree manner.</p>
<p>Jihoon gritted his teeth before retorting in a cold manner, "tell me what he said about me."</p>
<p>"Y'know what hyung? I'll tell you because you're the sole reason our team is still surviving: he said something like <em>'you could've been such a successful hunter if you hadn't injured yourself' </em>and <em>'leaving you was the only choice that I could only take without further ruining your career'. </em>To hell whatever that meant though. I was eavesdropping that time whilst eating my lunch in the company building and am scared as fuck of that old geezer I didn't even want to ask him," Chan shivered thinking of the experience as Jihoon still stayed silent, deep in thought.</p>
<p>Muttering a 'thank you', Jihoon quickly walked to his room before shutting it tight behind him as he entered, locking the door with a '<em>click!</em>'. Sliding down onto the door then hitting the cold, wooden floor, Jihoon placed his coffee mug next to him before burying his face into his hands.</p>
<p>Only sobs were the only sound in that room</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the entirety of seventeen will play minor roles in this story; i'm not sure if to tag the story as fandom seventeen though^^;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunwoo took his finger to poke at the food presented on a <em>plate </em>infront of him, eyeing the item suspiciously. It carried the fragrance of meat but yet <em>not</em>. Instead of the slick pinkish-red colour normal meat would be, it was rather <em>brown </em>and had small black marks slashed onto the top. Was this some kind of simple trick? Does Chanhee really think that he is really that gullible?</p><p>Letting out a small growl, he looking up to Chanhee, who was eating the food without complications. The other boy looked up to lock eye contact.</p><p>"Are you trying to poison me?" Sunwoo threatened in a harsh tone; his eyes slightly reverted those of a dragon—pupils in slits with his irises flashing a dangerous red. Chanhee froze before laughing.</p><p>"No?" he choked out between laughter, "You thought I was poisoning you?" The blonde lifted a hand to cover his mouth whilst chuckling at Sunwoo's remark, and not that Sunwoo took it gently—he rather realised it was a trap. He noticed it far too well—a trick to make the opponent more lax after a moment of laughter, that is often played to lower an enemy's defense and put them into a false sense of security. Luckily for Sunwoo, Sunwoo isn't that <em>dumb </em>to fall for such simple tricks like that.</p><p>He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, shaking everything that laid on top of it. The laughing from Chanhee came to an abrupt stop at the sudden action.</p><p>"I'm not dumb," Sunwoo hissed, bringing his tail up to swipe the plate of poison off the table and effectively shattering the white plate into shards. Stiffening at the loud sound and violent action, Chanhee's eyes darted to the wasted food and broken plate before biting his lip. Within a few moments of processing, he then proceeded to un-tensen himself, leaning on the back of his chair. A sigh came out of his lips before he grabbed his fork to eat on whatever was left on his plate. </p><p>"Eat what you wish—if you starve yourself, it isn't a problem. At least not to me, it's a you problem, probably," Chanhee responded with an exhausted tone of voice before grabbing his own plate and putting it into his sink. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobilephone as Sunwoo squinted at the phone as if it was an unfamiliar, foreign object (spoiler: it is).</p><p>Sunwoo wanted to further pry but after his small attitude earlier he didn't say anything before storming out the door with the mindset to get something that he could eat, that's not whatever poison in the meat Chanhee had given him. After all, he had plenty of experience hunting for his flight in the past—it shouldn't be that much of a problem right? Maybe excluding some factors like he's currently a bit weak and in a form that he hadn't accustomed himself to slightly, there isn't any major factors. Simply drawbacks to efficiency.</p><p>The moon hovered in the sky with stars scattering all across, shining with a small glow. Moonlight was the only source of light that Sunwoo had walking through the forest in the midst of the night. Alongside the fireflies that followed him around in a curious manner and the hoots of owls trying to find its own fair share of food, Sunwoo can't help but wonder what this atmosphere would be like when wondering with his own flight. Perhaps Eric would be scared to death when seeing the eyes of predators in the darkness or Haknyeon be making fun of the younger because of so. </p><p>A question now rang in his head: is his flight fine? Is the leader fine? Is his family and friends fine? <em>Is everybody fine? </em></p><p>He still had nothing on with his bare skin exposed to the outside world as a cold breeze fluttered by, sending chills down his spine. In the midst of a dark night, the unfamiliar feeling of cold greeted the surface of his body as he shivered; as a dragon, scales were thick enough to consistently give warmth from even the harshest of winters. The feeling of cold to him was simply foreign. </p><p>His nose felt as if it were to be frozen and then cut off; painted with a ferocious red tint and his lips almost covered with a cold, pale-blue colour instead of its usual warm tones of red and pink. </p><p>His main goal was to find food on his own. Perhaps it may be a rabbit; rabbits are enough to last him in his dragon form where he was several times bigger than he was in his human form, so surely it would fill him in to the brim in such a small body like this.</p><p>It was now spring so would rabbits still be around? He should probably consider the possibility that the animals would be sleeping as for the moment right now, excluding the nocturnal ones. Perhaps he could try digging and use his supernatural sense of smell to detect something. </p><p>Though in the moment of his nose being stuffy with the cold he was getting rapidly, he couldn't possibly detect anything. Grunting, Sunwoo crossed his arms and still in thought before accidentally bumping into something—or rather someone. </p><p>With the limited light of the moon, it was clear that the stranger that he had just walked into was unusually pale, even under the influence of the white moonlight, it was clear that the person was unheathily pale, and without a doubt, also piercing eyes can be easily spotted glaring into Sunwoo's own. The stranger was almost similar height with Sunwoo being taller by almost a centimetre or two.</p><p>Upon realising on the person in front of him, Sunwoo jumped back immediately, with his tail curling around his body, waving at a slow pace similar to when he had encountered Chanhee the first time. There was silence before the person simply ignored him and walked past Sunwoo without uttering a word, leaving Sunwoo in a mess of confusion. Did the person just ignore him? </p><p>Did the person know that <em>he </em>was a dragon? The strongest creature in this world?</p><p>Irritated, Sunwoo looked down and up of the stranger, noting that they wearing nothing but a plain white dress shirt paired with a tie and also black slacks with shiny, well-polished shoes. Why would someone of that status be in the middle of a forest?</p><p>Sunwoo jogged slightly to catch up with the mysterious person, tailing at their back before spotting a large bag that was hauled over the stranger's bag. He tried to angle his head slightly to get a look of what was inside until the stranger abruptedly stopped in his path, making Sunwoo bump into their broad back.</p><p>Wincing in pain of his forehead hitting the other's head rather harshly, Sunwoo took a few steps back before watching as the stranger turned around—his eyes were still piercing but now they looked <em>off. </em>Sunwoo tried to pinpoint why until he focused more and noticed the pupils were now slitted like a cat's—still fierce as ever when he first saw them.</p><p>There was a dangerous glint to them, was what Sunwoo noted again before the stranger hissed quietly, as what Sunwoo assumed was a warning, before walking off.</p><p>"Yah!" Sunwoo yelled out, trying to grab onto the stranger's shirt but instead accidentally aimed to the bag, making some of the contents fall to the floor. He averted his eyes to the items on the floor—<em>bags,</em> Sunwoo thought first of all before, <em>blood bags. </em>The red liquid within the transparent small bags was clear to him; his nose could faintly pick it up.</p><p>Blood bags? Sunwoo thought for a second before frowning. No one drinks blood anymore ever since vampires went extinct a few centuries back due to the cause of mass wipeout by normal humans. <em>Who would need those?</em></p><p>"What are you doing?" the stranger spoke out in a deep tone through gritted teeth, quickly swooping down to get the bags before quickly pocketing them back into the bag. A growl rumbled out from the throat of the mysterious person as Sunwoo took another few steps back as precaution. "I don't know why you're here but you're advised to go out. The owner of this territory won't be happy with you being here," an additional warning was added. The stranger continued to walk again, before halting once again to speak a few last words: <em>"get out." </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>